(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for power saving for in-body and on-body communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A sensor apparatus that is located in-body and on-body has an external management apparatus and a short communication distance as compared to a general communication environment, and transmits biosensor information to the external management apparatus over the short communication distance.
Functions of a communication apparatus that collects sensor information in-body and on-body can be largely divided into a biosensor obtaining function and a wireless communication function. These functions are similar to a wireless communication apparatus used in a sensor network.
Since the wireless communication apparatus for a sensor network transmits a small amount of data at a low speed, it can be miniaturized and a battery can be used for a long time without a separate power source.
In other words, since the battery is used even though the sensor apparatus is implanted in-body and is mounted on-body, it is important to use the battery for as long a time as possible. However, when the sensor apparatus is mainly operated by the battery and communication is frequent and intermittent, since the apparatus is unnecessarily operated, there is a problem in that the lifetime of the battery is short.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.